dog_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stray Dog Salon Part 1
This is part 1 of Stray Dog Salon. Script Bolt wakes up, the camera zooms out and we see a stack of construction pipes. We also see Bolt's fake Power Mark. Bolt (breaking the fourth wall): Dudes, what you just saw, that wasn't a scar...That was my Power Mark! Yes, my former pets (humans) put it on me because I could look fierce but friendly at the same time, but then they went to London. That servant, threw me on the streets with the rest of my family. Bolt breathes and a bike passes. Bolt: Those silly kids got tired of me and they thought they would get a new dog from London! HMPH! Jock: Hey, dude! Bolt looks up. Jock: Do you wanna steal things? Bolt: Yeah? Jock: Then, take your brothers and sisters to be my minions! Bolt: What minions do you have? Jock: I got a mongrel named Rocky, a Chocolate Lab named Zuma, an English Bulldog named Rubble and a lovely Cocker Spaniel named Skye. I know everyone but Rocky here is a pedigree, but their parents got no homes. Bolt: Well, okay. 2 hours later... Bolt's walks up to Jock, behind him are his siblings. Chase: Are we gonna steal stuff? Jock: Yep! Especially bones! Chase: Why bones? Jock: To open a salon I have been trying to open fir light-years! Maya: What are bones for? We only have been on the streets for a few days! Jock: Bones equal money, of course! Jock throws his head to just inches away from Bolt. NO. FREE. HAIRCUTS. Okay? Bolt nods. Jock: Good. The next day... Solomon and Rita are walking through construction. Solomon: I can't believe that my beloved children are now minions, and their master is Jock! Rita: I remember Jock! He was a crazy puppy. Solomon: Besides, I'm the future Duke of Adventure Bay City. Rita: Hopefully when I'm the new Duchess, my children won't be minions. Meanwhile... Chase: Bolt, guess what? Bolt: What? Chase: I've got a new girlfriend! Bolt: Who is she? Chase: Skye! Skye walks in. Skye: That's right! Chase asked to waltz with me, and that's how he wanted to by my boyfriend. Bolt: Well, that's not happening with me! Cali runs to the dogs. Cali: Guys! Chhainu is coming! His ancestors were Confederate Spies! RUN! (whispering) He's grumpy. 1 hour later... Chase: Well, Chhainu is gone for once, why don't I steal some hot dogs? Jock: Do it! Lizzen, you piece of rotten orange peel! Chase is not anywhere to be seen. Jock: WHATEVER. At a hot dog stand, we see Marshall trying to get some hot dogs. Chase hops on a taxi. Chase: I see, a little Dalmatian puppy trying to get some hot dogs? I see, hot dog people are so grumpy. Hey kid, I'll help ya. Marshall spots Chase. Marshall: You will? Chase: Yep. Chase grabs about 15 or 16 hot dogs. Marshall: Tasty! Chase and Marshall are crossing construction. Chase has the hot dogs wrapped around his neck. Marshall: So when are we going to eat? Chase: When we see some shelter. Why? Marshall: I'm starving! Chase: Ever mourn the days that you were beloved? Marshall: I never had a home. Chase: I mourned the days. But now that I get to steal, why should I worry? Category:Stories